The advances in mobile device computing have expanded the scope and capability of the auctions that are expected to be performed on an on-demand basis. The amount and scope of tasks being performed by mobile devices require increasing amounts of network connectivity to meet user's needs. Also, as the demand for mobile device applications has increased the number of application providers has also increased. The increased amount of providers requires mobile devices to interface with a greater number of applications from a much more diverse pool of providers.
Mobile device applications are increasingly dependent on being networked with other devices, servers, or other information sources to provide useful and informative applications to users. Hence, application providers rely heavily on being able to engage the mobile device's wireless module to maximize and/or optimize the functionality of their applications. Accordingly, there is a strong consumer need to have a highly reliable way to engage and in maintain a wireless connection for a variety of applications that are created by a diverse group of developers who may have variable subject matter expertise on wireless operations.